1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of three-dimensional (3D) spectacles, and in particular to 3D spectacles specifically for 3D auditoria or 3D theaters, which belong to the field of application of 3D spectacles and are used in combination with an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) chip and reader for the purposes of simplifying the management of theater and improving service quality of theater.
2. The Related Arts
Three-dimensional (3D) spectacles are commonly used in various fields, including education, entertainment, conference and exhibition, and scientific research. One of the most common uses of 3D spectacles is for watching purposes in 3D theaters of movie houses, playgrounds, and museums. It is important for these institutes to get the spectacles back for re-use. Apparently, an efficient and workable management mechanism is desired for these institutes to dispense the spectacles, get the spectacles back, and disinfect the spectacles. However, the conventional 3D spectacles are not provided with individual and unique identifications and this makes the conventional 3D spectacles a problem for management of theaters.
On the other hand, RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) is commonly used in daily living of a modern society. Examples include pre-paid fare cards for public transportation, electronic toll collection (ETC) cards for highway fair, pet identification chips, anti-theft chips for library, and electronic locks for household entry control (such as MiFare chip card). For industrial and commercial applications, RFID is often used in control, tracking, and identification of cargos and products in sale channels or production channels, and examples include warehousing for product shipping and wholesales. RFID is a mature technique in the named applications, but is not yet been used in theater management.